This invention relates to the field of dispensers and more particularly to a simple toothpaste dispenser which releases discreet amounts of toothpaste upon movement of a front lever.
Many different types of dispensers have been known in the dispensing art. In particular, a number of toothpaste dispensers have been patented and manufactured which dispense toothpaste from a flexible tube in various ways.
The most common type of dispenser involves parallel worm gear elements which drive rollers down opposite sides of a toothpaste tube. These rollers in turn discharge the toothpaste from the end of the tube. Some of these devices, particularly as shown and described in the Zebnik dispenser, U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,243, are quite complicated with multiple moving parts, pivots and gears. Motorized versions, such as the one disclosed in the 1973 patent to Bertrand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,533, are also in existence.
Certain types of devices utilizing crank levers, clutch systems, and various gearing mechanisms are also shown and described in the prior art.
However, all of the known devices utilize either motorized or highly complex gearing mechanisms. The major drawback encountered when using these types of mechanisms with the dispensing of toothpastes is that the mechanisms tend to become clogged or otherwise inoperative. Additionally, dispensing toothpaste in a discreet amount by using a simple lever mechanism would greatly add to the ease of use of such a device and hence to its attractiveness to today's market.
It is an object of this invention to provide a simple toothpaste dispenser which dispenses toothpaste by the single action of pushing a lever. It is a further object of this invention to supply such a toothpaste dispenser which has very few operating parts and which may be kept clean and trouble-free for years.
It is a still further object of this invention to supply a toothpaste dispenser which dispenses toothpaste in a discreet amount for the consumer. It is a still further object of this invention to provide a toothpaste dispenser which is readily adaptable to different sizes of toothpaste tubes. Other and further objects of this invention will become obvious upon reading the following Specification and Drawings.